Improvement is desired in the provision of braces. In particular, what is desired is improvement in the tensioning of braces of the type having a waist belt and shoulder straps.
The disclosure advantageously provides a spinal orthosis or brace having a waist or abdominal portion, a dorsal lumbar extension, shoulder straps, and one or more cable tensioning systems that enables a user to tighten the waist or abdominal portion while at the same time tightening the shoulder straps.
Braces according to the disclosure advantageously enable a modular bracing system that fits a wide range of patient sizes to cut down on inventory needs, while at the same time is adjustable to enable the brace to be configured to fit a wide variety of patient indications.